Dawn Of The New World With An Extra
by BlackArtWhiteVoice
Summary: Violet Ka-Fai is on a mission to find her father, whom she believes gave her to scientists who experimented on her. However she must put her mission on hold when she comes across Palmacosta where supposedly Lloyd is slaughtering people. She must find the truth behind everything. If not for herself then for her friend, who happens to be Lloyd's sister, Rose.
1. Dawn of the New World

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but Violet and Rose. Everything else belongs to it's rightful owners!

Palmacosta was a seaside city that was destroyed by a giant tree during the World Regeneration. Slowly the city started to be repaired and brought back to its former glory. Just as the citizens believed the worst had passed, disaster struck once more and this is where our story begins.

Smoke as black as the night sky and thick enough to blot out the brightest star billowed out of the destroyed houses. The owners of said houses fled for their lives from the ones hunting them. On a house above the panicking citizens stood a solitary cloaked figure that, in contrast to the other citizens, was not panicking. Instead, she was scanning the crowds of people looking for the one who started all of the carnage in this otherwise peaceful city. A flash of red caught her attention and when she looked over, standing there was Lloyd the Great standing over two bodies' one woman and one man. Seeing his work here was done Lloyd turned to walk away thus giving the woman an opportunity to attack. Seeing her chance, she prepared to attack him only to force herself to stop her attack when a boy walked in front of her perch, unintentionally allowing Lloyd to escape. The boy was blonde with a single hair that stood up above the rest. He wore a pure white coat that went to his ankles and light brown pants. From this distance she could just make out emerald eyes. He seemed to recognize the bodies. 'Maybe they were related?' she thought as she slowly scaled down the house to get to a better vantage point.

Once she was on the ground, she saw the boy kneeling next to the bodies. She was about to approach him, but decided against it when the woman woke up and started talking to him. "Emil, you came back. Oh dear I can't even see your face. I'm not going to last much longer, but you have to live. You have to run before Lloyd comes back. Go to Luin. To your Aunt Flora. Hurry." Talking took all of the energy she had left. The boy, Emil, she reminded herself, watched as his mother's life faded from her until there was nothing left. 'It isn't safe here we need to move.' She thought as she started toward the grieving boy. Just as she was about to place her hand on his shoulder he suddenly screamed, "Mom!" The figure jerked back as her ears rang from the shout. Once her ears stopped ringing she heard the metallic clang of armoured footsteps moving toward their position, most likely lead there by his shout. She immediately grabbed his arm and as calmly as she could manage said, "I know you are hurting right now, but we need to move. Your shout just alerted the Vanguard to our position." Emil didn't budge, still staring at his mother's corpse. She cursed, as the footsteps were right around the corner. Too close to run from, she would have to fight whoever it was. She swung around and grabbed her weapon from behind her, a double-edged blade that was as long as she was tall. When she saw whom she would be fighting dread pooled in her stomach.

There stood Lloyd Irving with both his blades out. He looked at her for a minute before saying, "I thought I had killed everyone from this area, but apparently I was wrong. I'll fix that now." Apparently, the sound of his voice snapped Emil out of his trance, because a blonde streak ran past her toward Lloyd who had his blades raised ready to strike. She didn't give herself time to think, she grabbed Emil by the back of his jacket and threw him behind her while also bringing her blade up to clash with Lloyd's swords. While holding Lloyd back she yelled over her shoulder to Emil, "Run. There is no way you can fight him as you are now. Run and get stronger! I'll hold him off long enough for you to get away." " No I refuse to just leave you here! You can come with me to Luin!" said an enraged Emil. She felt her blade slip and had to duck as one of Lloyd's swords swept over her head. She drove her blade up to knock him back, and then she slashed diagonally across his chest. With Lloyd momentarily distracted she said, "I can't fight him and protect you at the same time! I'll meet you in Luin! Now go!" Emil seemed to be conflicted before he grimaced and said, "Alright, but you better not die. I'll be expecting you back! So don't go and die on me." As soon as he saw her nod, he turned on heel and ran for the city entrance.

Once he was out of sight, she turned back to Lloyd and prepared herself for a fight. The cut she gave him wasn't enough to kill him. It would just slow him down a bit. 'Something is wrong here.' she though as she parried a blow. 'Rose told me about Lloyd on multiple occasions and from what she said this is something he despised. Therefore, that leaves two options. Either something had happened to change Lloyd since his sister had last seen him or this wasn't Lloyd. I've seen some bizarre abilities over the years so the ability to transform is a valid possibility.' She was brought out of her musing when he charged at her. She blocked the first strike, but she didn't expect him to jump back. Before she could retract her blade, she felt the bite of his sword piercing her shoulder. She didn't have enough time to react before he ripped his blade out of her shoulder, in doing so ripping through the bones of her shoulder blades. She fell forward into a puddle of her own blood seemingly unable to move. Lloyd put his swords away and turned to leave; while his back was turned, she sprang up from the ground and thrust her blade into his back. He jerked forward before pulling her blade from his back and throwing it to the side. By the time she had retrieved her weapon he was long gone.

She sighed as she slowly sank to the blood soaked ground. It didn't matter if she tried to chase after him. She couldn't track him by smell thanks to the smoke. Even if she could track him, she doubted her body could handle round two with him. The first thing she needed to do was close the wound in her shoulder, which was bleeding multiple rivers of blood. Which, once it dripped down her arm, looked like criss crossing red vines. With how much blood she was loosing it would only be a matter of time before she passed out from blood loss. She couldn't die from something like that; she still had to find her father. Although if it were up to her she would avoid him at all costs, but her mother's dying wish was that he find him so that is what she would do. Well technically, it wasn't her dying wish. Her mother was captured when she was only a baby and forced into a human ranch where she escaped from only to be absorbed into her ex sphere right outside where her father and her were staying. Her mother could talk to her through her ex sphere which is how she wound up looking for her father who as far as her memory goes didn't really like her to begin with. As proven by the fact that he gave her over to scientists who injected something into her that made her much stronger. The strength itself wasn't a problem. In fact it was kind of neat if you could over look the minor side affect of not being able to tell friend from foe. She had attacked her dear friend of many years while under that haze. It took an injury to her stomach and Rose's shoulder before she was pinned long enough to come back to herself. Ever since then she tried to never use that strength. Every now and then, she had to, but it was a last resort. The strength felt wrong, evil somehow. Whenever she had to use it, she got chills and would feel nauseous. As if, her soul itself rejected the energy that the injection gave her.

But that was something to think about at a later time. Right now, she had to think about how to stop the blood from flowing out of her shoulder. She looked around for something to stop the blood flow or at least slow it down. When she didn't see anything she sighed before removing her cloak and used it as a makeshift bandage. 'I'm going to have to clean out my shoulder later, but right now I have to worry about blood loss not infection.' she thought as she shifted into a more comfortable position.

She brushed back her blue hair with her good arm and swept it over her shoulder. While waiting for the blood to slow her mind wandered to her father again. 'One of the only things I can remember about him was that I had his hair and eye color. The blue hair should make it easier to find him, but my eyes changed to red when that energy was injected into me so I have no clue what color his eyes are.'

She felt the blood clot in her should and sighed in relief. If she had bled for much longer she would have been in serious trouble. As it was with the amount of blood she lost, she was going to have to go replenish her energy. Another side affect from the injection was that she needed to drink blood. Not much and it didn't have to be human, but she still had to drink blood and that along with the feeling whenever she uses that strength made her wonder just what it was that they injected her with...She gave herself a mental shake. It didn't matter right now. She had to get out of this city before she attacked someone on accident. As far as she could tell, she only attacked people with a specific type of blood, angelic blood. She knew this because she attacked Rose when they first met, and she attacked Kratos a few years later. Other blood types didn't bother her but for some reason angelic blood was a siren song to her senses. She supposed that made it easier to find her father though, considering he is an angel too. She found that out when she was ten and suddenly she didn't feel hungry, about a week after that, she didn't feel sleepy. A few months of that and then she lost the ability to feel anything. At that point she new she was different from everyone else, the wings that sprouted about a year later only proved her suspicions. She never liked her wings though; they probably would be pretty if it weren't for the fact that they had red veins winding through them. 'Another side affect from the injection no doubt. Oh well, no use getting my wings in a knot over it. It is what it is and there is nothing I can do about it.' she thought tiredly. With that, final thought she stood up slowly, careful not to open her newly healed shoulder wound again, and started in the direction of Luin. 'I'll stop on the way there and drink some monster's blood. I told Emil I would meet him there so I will.' She thought as she walked off into the night.

Please review with your opinion. This is my first story on this website so I am still getting use to it. Please be patient.

I just finished revising this chapter. Tell me if you like it. If you have any ideas please speak up. No promises, but if I like them I will put them in.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own anything besides what has already been stated. If I did yuan would have a daughter and so would kratos.**_

The wind blew gently through the grass around the small house in the forest to the west of Luin. The door to the house opened to reveal Violet Ka-Fai. Violet took a deep breath of the morning air and looked out at the sunrise. 'It's hard to believe it has been two years since I first came to Luin', thought Violet. The only reason she was here was because she met Emil in Palmacosta when it was attacked and he told her to come to Luin with him. If it weren't for him then she would have been aimlessly wandering from city to city. It also gave her an excuse to not look for her father, which to her was just fine. Violet remembered what a ruckus she had made when she had first shown up in Luin with nothing but the clothes on her back and an injured shoulder.

__Flashback  
It took a little over a week before Violet reached Luin and she was more than ready to sleep in a real bed. Not to mention her shoulder was killing her. 'I'm going to have to get that looked at when I get there', she thought. She had just reached the entrance when she felt suddenly lightheaded. Violet stopped and looked at her shoulder only to discover that the wound had reopened and was now bleeding again. Her last thought before she passed out was, 'Dang it. Now I have to clean my cloak again.' When she woke up she was laying in a bed in an unfamiliar room. Violet groaned as she held her head while slowly sitting up. 'Abort mission! Abort mission!', thought Violet as her stomach rolled. After a few futile attempts at sitting up she finally succeeded and got a good look around the room she was in. The walls were a light cream color, there was one window, one door, and there was a dresser in the corner, but besides that, the room was empty. 'Okay, I have no idea where I am. The last thing I remember was passing out outside of Luin… Wait a minute where is my weapon!', thought Violet. After realizing she was unarmed, she immediately tried to get up out of the bed, only to collapse back on the bed when her lunch tried to make reappearance. Just as she was going to try to stand again, the door creaked as if to announce someone's arrival. Violet immediately sprang out of bed and into a fighting stance, only to be reminded why she shouldn't stand up when the room span and her stomach protested its treatment by giving a painful lurch. The door opened fully to show Emil in the door way with a worried look on his face. "You shouldn't be out of bed! You're not healed yet!", said Emil. Violet breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that it was only Emil. She allowed Emil to help her back to the bed, and once she was seated she asked, "How long was I out and what happened after I passed out?" Emil calmed down minimally and answered, "You were out for three days. The town guard saw you on the ground unconscious and I told them that I was expecting you. We are at my aunt and uncles house in Luin. May I ask you something?" Violet sat up straighter and thought. 'Three days huh. It could have been worse and at least a made it to Luin.' Out loud she said, 'Sure, but I reserve the right to refuse to answer a question if it is too personal." Emil immediately back tracked slightly panicked and said, "Oh, no! I just wanted to know your name! I didn't want to pry or anything! I'm sorry if I came off like that." Violet let out a huff of a laugh before saying, "It's fine I was just messing with you. You don't need to apologize. My name is Violet. Violet Ka-Fai. So Emil, do you have any idea where I can stay around here? I don't want to keep imposing on your family." At her reassurance he calmed down and then looked deep in thought. After a few minutes he seemed to get an idea then he said, "Well there is an Inn, but if you are talking about moving here then there are no houses. If you ask the mayor though he might let you build a house. There isn't much room in the city though…"Emil trailed off in thought. "I don't do well around a lot of people so maybe it is a good thing there isn't any room in the village. Is it possible for me to build a house close to the town? Maybe in the forest?", said Violet effectively breaking Emil out of his thoughts long enough to say, "That might work. You would still have to ask the mayor, but I don't think he'll have a problem with it." With her decision made she turned to Emil and said, "When I get out of this bed I'll go and talk to him about it. Until then I need to think about what jobs I can do. Oh, and where is my weapon? I get nervous without it." Emil seemed to finally snap out of it and said, "That's wonderful! I thought you were going to leave. You are the only person who knows what happened at Palmacosta and I didn't want to be the only one. As for jobs, there is a request board in town you can look at. If you want your weapon, I can bring it to you. Aunt Flora put it in her and Uncle Alba's room just incase you tried to attack us. I didn't think that of course! My aunt ju-" Violet let out an exasperated breath, "Emil it's fine. You don't need to explain everyone's actions. In her place I would have done the same thing. Will you please help me up so I can go get my weapon and talk to the mayor? I'm itching for something to do now that I'm up." Emil immediately nodded and helped her up. Later that day after talking to the mayor and getting his approval Violet had a patch of land and a lot of time on her hands. It took roughly two weeks with the villagers help to complete her house, but it was done and it was hers.__

End Flashback (really long one too)

Violet was snapped out of her memory by the sound of running footsteps. She turned to see a man from the town running towards her. Once he reached her he said, "Violet, the mayor wants to see you. Something about Emil." Violet suddenly had a bad feeling. "What could be bad enough that the mayor would have to come get her?" "I don't know but you should go and talk to him.", said the messenger before he turned and ran back toward Luin. Now weighed down with worry Violet walked back to Luin to hopefully figure out what was going on.

"Come in, Violet and don't look so worried. Emil is fine I just wanted you to do something for me.", said the mayor. Violet felt a massively relieved at that, but she still had a bad feeling about something. "What is it you need me to do and what does it have to do with Emil?", said Violet. The mayor sighed and said, "A man came into town today looking for a girl with a jewel on her forehead, whom Emil apparently saw. Emil took the man down to where he saw her, but I'm slightly worried that they might need some help so I wanted you to go to the lake bed and check on them." Violet nodded and stood to take her leave. Without wasting any time she started toward Sinoa Lakebed.

The last thing Violet expected when she entered the cave was an injured red haired man, and what looked like a blue monster. "Where is Emil?", she asked the stranger. "He's further in. Lloyd went in not too long ago and-", he said before Violet interrupted him. "Lloyd? Emil is no match for Lloyd. I have to go now!" Before the man could say another word she raced past him into the next room only to see Emil and a girl unconscious, but breathing on the floor and Lloyd standing on some kind of an altar holding a jewel of some sort. When she entered the room his head turned to her, and he drew his swords and charged. She wasn't going to be caught off guard so easily this time. She parried his strike and countered with one of her own. 'Something's not right.' Violet thought as she blocked another slash. 'There is a pull to his blood, but last time I fought him there wasn't one. I just figured he hadn't awakened his other blood. However, if I'm reacting to him like this that means that he has in fact awakened it. So why didn't I notice when I was fighting him at Palmacosta? Could he have awakened his angelic blood in those two years? It's possible, but unlikely. He is attacking as if he has had it for a long time. Not only that but he smells different too. In Palmacosta I couldn't smell much thanks to the smoke, but when his blade was stuck in my shoulder I got a whiff of cologne. It smelled awful. I was surprised I didn't smell it over the smoke. Now however, I can only smell trees and something else on him. That smell is completely gone. I'll ask him and see how he reacts. Everything Rose has told me about him tells me that he wouldn't kill needlessly. If he really is innocent he might confirm it for me.' This time when Lloyd jumped back Violet jumped back as well in doing so put a decent amount of space between them. "Hey, I want to ask you something.", said Violet. Lloyd looked suspicious but didn't make a move to charge again. "What is it?", asked Lloyd. Violet taking the opportunity stabbed her blade into the ground next to her and asked, "I fought a man that looks just like you in Palmacosta, but he smelled different than you do. I'd like to believe that you didn't attack Palmacosta, but all the evidence points to you. Can you say anything that can prove that you didn't do it? I know your sister Rose and she has told me a lot about you and everything she has said doesn't point to mass murderer." He seemed shocked that she was out right asking him about Palmacosta instead of just blaming him. After he shook off his shock he said, "You said you fought someone who looked exactly like me, but I have never fought you in my life. Does that mean there is someone who can take someone else's form? Violet sighed then said, "It's possible. I have run into weirder." Lloyd stared at her for a minute before asking, "Why are you asking me this? Why didn't you just blame me like everyone else?" "Like I said I know your sister. She has been my friend for about ten years now. Her judgement is some of the best I've ever come across. So if she trusts you so will I.", said Violet. Lloyd contemplated that for a few minutes before he seemed to make a decision, "No, I didn't attack Palmacosta. I noticed the smoke and went to help only to find out that the people thought I was attacking them. How did you tell it was me this time and not the imposter? You said I smelled different, but that can't be it." Violet smile and said, "You're right. That isn't it. To answer your question I need to tell you about my past. When I was eight I was experimented on and injected with some kind of liquid that gave me monumental strength however it had several side affects." Violet stopped here to make sure he still understood everything. With a motion from him to continue she did, "One such side affect was that I have to drink blood. Doesn't have to be human blood just has to be blood. When I figured that out I also learned that there are some people who's blood call to me. I can feel when they are close. Those people are angels. Anyone with angelic blood smells different to me. I knew you had some thanks to your sister having some. When I fought the imposter in Palmacosta his blood was normal." After she finished explaining Violet looked Lloyd in the eye only to find …sympathy? Lloyd seemed to process all of that information and instead of shrinking away from her he seemed to relax. That confused Violet quite a bit. People she had told besides Rose had been extremely skittish around her after she told them. Lloyd however looked relaxed. Lloyd spoke breaking her from her thoughts, "I'm sorry about what happened to you. Does that mean that you will always be able to tell which one is me?" When he said this he looked hopeful. Violet smiled and said, "Yeah. No one can copy angel blood. So I will always know it's you." Whatever response he had was cut off by a light groan from Emil. Violet immediately looked at Emil to see him starting to wake up. She turned back to Lloyd to see he looked nervous all of a sudden. As if he expected her to attack him now. To put his fears to rest she said, You should probably leave now. They will wake up any minute. I'll try to convince them that you have an imposter, but don't hold our breath." Lloyd looked shocked that she was letting him go without a fight. As an answer to his silent question Violet said, "I believe that there is an imposter out that looks like you. Therefore you are not my enemy. If you aren't my enemy why would I fight you? If anything I would like to be friends." That seemed to surprise him, but before he could say anything Emil groaned again and when Violet turned back around Lloyd had already left. Violet couldn't help but smile. She had a feeling she was going to like Lloyd. "What happened?", said Emil as he slowly started to get up. "Lloyd kicked both your butts and I got here just as he was leaving.", said Violet. 'Not completely a lie. He was leaving when I came in.', thought Violet. "Where is the jewel?", asked the girl. "If it was a yellow one then Lloyd had it when he left.", said Violet. Once the girl noticed her there and how close Emil was to her she glared at Violet. This made her curious. 'Why would she be glaring at me, unless she thinks I like Emil like that. Oh this is going to be so much fun.', thought a giddy Violet. After they get back to the surface Marta explained about the centurions cores and Ratatosks core. Emil also said how he became a knight of Ratatosk. When they got back to the village Violet separated from them so she could go home and sleep. It was later that day when she was getting ready for bed that Emil and Marta knocked on her door telling her that they were going on a journey for the Centurions cores and that they wanted Violet to come as well. She agreed to follow them on their journey. 'Maybe we will run into a way to cure whatever was injected into me. I also might meet my father…I guess it can't be helped. Mom wanted to talk to him through the exsphere so I'll just have to suck it up and find him for her.', thought Violet as they were leaving Luin toward Asgard.

Authors note: I would greatly appreciate it if people who review so I could refine my story. Or just on it. I'm debating dropping it, because there isn't much feedback. So If you like it or have ideas please review.


	3. Troubled Heart

_**I do not own anything besides what has already been stated. If I did own tales of symphonia Lloyd and zelos would both have girl friends and kratos would still be there.**_

It was a few days later that they reached Asgard, and during that time, Violet had been filled in about what happened at Luin with the Church of Martel and the Vanguard, to put it mildly, Violet felt guilty.

One of the reasons she was allowed to stay near Luin was so that if it was attacked she could help. When she questioned Emil on why they didn't send a messenger he said they tried to send one, but they were cut down before they reached the gate. Violet couldn't see the smoke thanks to how far into the forest her house was. Therefore, she couldn't help because she didn't know the town was being attacked in the first place.

If she ever went back to Luin she'd have to find a solution to that problem. The whole purpose of staying near a city was to help. If she couldn't tell when they needed help then it defeated the purpose of staying there. Moving into the village itself would not be a good idea thanks to Violets 'other' tributes. Her red eyes tended to make people nervous. Rose once told her that her eyes wouldn't be so bad if she would smile or loosen the muscles in her face. Violet hadn't even been aware that she was glaring at people it was her automatic facial expression.

It was a running joke between Rose and her that she only had three moods: bored, irritated, and snarky. Unless you had known her for awhile all three moods would look the same. After nagging Rose for months on end she finally told her how she could tell the difference. When she was bored her eyes glazed over a bit and she would shift her stance so she was leaning against something. Irritation was the polar opposite. Her gaze would harden to stone and her body would stand straight and tense. Her muscles waiting for a fight and her mind already going over all possible exits. It seemed that snarky was somewhere in between the two. Her eyes would harden, but her stance wouldn't shift at all. Usually it was accompanied by a smirk, but not always. Snarky seemed to be a defence mechanism for whenever something hit too close to home for her comfort. By ripping into the offender they would back off long enough for Violet to recover her composure.

Rose said that she also had a compassionate side, but Violet had dismissed that with a snort and an eye roll. If she ever did have such a side then it was long dead or on it's last leg and she told Rose so. Rose came back with that she believed that when Violet finds someone then that side wouldn't be on it's death bed for long. Violet only reply was an incredulous look, as if she couldn't grasp why someone would ever like her for her. It would take a seriously determined person to work through all of her emotional baggage with her, but she told Rose that if she managed to find someone who would look past her issues she would give him a chance. Anyone who learned about her past and still wanted to work her through her issues instead of high tailing it out of there deserved a fair chance.

Violet was broken out of her wandering thoughts by Marta. "It wasn't your fault." Violet looked up to see Emil at the town entrance talking to Tenebrae and Marta standing in front of her with one hand on her hip. It took Violet a few seconds to figure out she wants talking about Luin. Once the shock of being knocked out of her thoughts cleared she replied. "The purpose of me staying near a town was to protect it. I didn't do that so what is the point of staying near a town?" At that Marta sighed as if she was talking to a child who didn't understand. "Your house was too far away from the town to see, or hear anything and they couldn't get a messenger out to you. If you don't know about it you can't do anything about it. Next time just move closer to the town. Besides, if it is anyone's fault it's mine. I'm the one they were after in the first place. So don't blame yourself, okay?", said an exasperated Marta.

Talking to Marta had put some of her guilt to rest, however there was something else she was curious about. Ever since they had left, Marta had made it painfully clear she did not like Violet, yet here she was trying to help her. It made no sense to Violet what so ever. It could just be that Violet was over looking something obvious. Thanks to being raised away from many people she didn't know the basics of interacting with people. Getting captured certainly didn't help with her with that issue. She didn't see why Marta was suddenly being nice to her.

Violet decided to question her on this, "Ever since we left Luin you have made it blindingly clear you don't like me. Yet you are now trying to help me. Why?" The exasperated look seemed to melt away to be replaced by a look of embarrassment. "Well, you seem important to Emil, and Luin really wasn't your fault to begin with." Violet smiled behind her hand and thought, 'Maybe it's time to tell her that I don't like Emil like that. It was fun watching her get jealous over nothing, but it might start getting in the way soon.' Marta saw her smile and immediately went on the defensive. "What are you smiling at? It's not like you're my friend or anything. It's just that Emil doesn't like seeing you moping so I stopped it!" It would have been more convincing if she didn't turn bright red when she said it.

Decision made Violet opened her mouth and said, "Well thanks anyway. I feel better." "Yeah well, don't mention it.", said a bright red Marta. "Oh and by the way Marta?" A smile had slowly crept onto Violet's face making Marta weary about what she was about to say. "What?" "I get the impression you think I like Emil as more then a friend and thought you ought to know that you are wrong. He is like a younger brother to me so if you want to go after him go for it. Some advice though, he's oblivious so if you don't out right tell him he won't get it." Violet watched with a smug look on her face as Marta's face changed with her emotions from embarrassment, to confusion, to understand, then elation, and finally embarrassment again. Marta's face which was just beginning to cool down flared up again and she said, "I'm sorry about how I acted before. It's just that every time I liked someone they always run away like I'm the plague. Emil didn't run away and then you showed up and he started acting differently toward you. I was afraid you were trying to take him away." Marta was steadily speeding up from the start of her explanation and by the end was mumbling, but Violet, who got the gist of it, said back, "It's fine. I didn't tell you because I thought it was funny. Don't worry thought you won't have any competition in me. A good friend of mine has been trying to set me up with someone since we first met. I can honestly say Emil is not my type. He seems nice enough, but I will need someone who will kick me into action when I start slacking, someone who will knock me on my ass whenever my attitude gets away from with me, and most importantly someone who can put up with what I dish out and throw it back twice as strong. Like I said Emil is nice enough, but he would never be able to keep me in check like I would need him to." Marta seemed to think it over in her head before looking up at Violet with a curious look and asked, "Why do you make it sound as if you need a baby sitter instead of a partner?" Violet chuckled mirthlessly but answered with a bitter smile on her face, "Because that is basically what I need. I have the habit of forgetting Important things like when to eat or sleep. When I get focused on something I get tunnel vision to the point where nothing affects me. Hunger, fatigue, pain nothing registers in my mind until I am done with whatever I was doing. It is highly annoying to come out of doing something to find two days have passed, my body is on the verge of collapsing, my stomach is trying to eat itself, and I stink to the point where it hurts my nose."

This seemed to visibly startled Marta, but before she could question Violet further Emil caught up with them. "What are you guys talking about. Is something wrong?" Marta immediately started tripping over her words trying to come up with what they were talking about when Violet stepped in and handled it for her. "We were just saying that we need an inn for tonight so I was going to go around and check all of their prices. I'll meet up with you at the mayor's house when I know which one is cheapest." With that Violet turned and started toward the nearest inn.

It was about an hour later when she had chosen an inn and went to tell the others. When out of nowhere the wind started picking up to an alarming strength. She took cover in the only cave that wasn't full and came face to face with Marta and Emil. "Well I was going to meet up with you guys at the mayor's house but this works too. I chose the inn closest to the ruin. Anything interesting happen while I was gone?", said Violet as she leaned back against the wall. Marta stepped forward and said, "Well we ran into someone who could see Tenebrae, but besides that not really. The mayor wasn't home."

That got Violet's attention. The only one who should be able to see Tenebrae when he was hiding was Emil, Marta, and herself. Not even an elf would have been able to. Violet was broken out of her thoughts by Emil saying, "Yeah, and now that I think about it he kind of reminded me of you. He had blue hair just like yours. Not only that be he was talking about how he lived in Asgard before it was named that. Marta said that's impossible though because it was named Asgard over two thousand years ago. Elves only live to about one thousand at best so it makes no sense. Do you think he's like you, Violet?" Marta looked confused now and said, "What do you mean like Violet? She can't be that old. She looks about our age." It was then that Violet was reminded that she had neglected to mention something to Marta. She sighed and said, "I won't tell you here because there are too many people, but I will when we get back to the inn. Okay?" Marta still seemed confused but nodded.

Violet noticed that it was quieter then before and said, "I think the wind has died down. We should be able to go to the mayor's house now." After a nod from both Emil and Marta they left the cave only to stop when they saw a blonde girl from the Vanguard right outside. Violet's first thought was that she hoped she got to fight the blonde brat. She'd put the little girl in her place and show her what a real sadist acted like.

Thankfully the blonde left before Violet could act on her thoughts. Marta then informed them that was Alice. One of the top members of the Vanguard and warned them to avoid her. Apparently Colette was in Asgard and Alice was looking for her. Marta said they should go talk to her to see if she knew where Lloyd was. So off they went to find Colette.

'That could have gone better.', thought Violet as she watched Marta storm out of the house shortly followed my Emil. She sighed as she turned toward Colette and said, "I'm sorry about her. If I knew she was going to do that I would have told her to wait outside. And before you can start Palmacosta wasn't your fault. Some things happen for a reason. I'm sure Lloyd would tell you the same thing." Colette seemed to look a little better after that, but Violet was trying to decide if she should tell her about Lloyd's imposter or not. Violet had the feeling Colette would wind up blurting it out on accident. She was a kind girl but she tended to be an airhead. Decision made Violet turned and said, "I should probably go and catch up with them. If I get any information on Lloyd I will tell you." With that said Violet left to follow her companions.

Violet was shocked at what she found when she caught up with them. There was Marta holding onto a little boy and they were both about to fall off the cliff. 'You have got to be kidding me. I leave them alone for not even ten minutes and disaster strikes! Not even Rose was this bad, and she was practically a legend for being the biggest trouble magnet I ever met.', thought an irritated Violet as she started toward the rock. Just as she was about to climb the rock to go help, Marta's grip started loosening. Violet cursed under her breath. There was no way she had the time to get up the rock to grab Marta unless... She was broken out of her thoughts by the sound of Marta's cry when her grip completely slipped.

Marta closed her eyes expecting to fall to her death when after falling for a few seconds she suddenly stopped falling with a sharp lurch that almost made he rose her grip on the boy. She slowly opened her eyes, worried about what she would see. What met her eyes was something she never expected. Violet had caught her, but that wasn't what was surprising. No, what was surprising were the purple wings with what looked like red veins sprouting from the middle on her back. 'Violet is an angel?!', Marta thought incredulously.

Seeing the look on Marta's face Violet cringed. She was in for a lot of questions when they reached the inn. Marta's shock caused her grip to loosen on the boy. Violet panicked when she saw the falling boy, unable to do anything as she was still holding Marta, however she breathed a sigh of relief when she felt a familiar energy. When she opened her eyes Colette had caught the boy and was lowering him onto the ground.

Violet quickly followed her example and placed Marta down, and then turned to Emil only to see that the Vanguard had knocked him down. Marta, seeing that Emil was surrounded, jumped into the fight shortly followed by Violet. Between the three of them they managed to make the vanguard flee.

Now that the fight had calmed down Violet remembered why she was nervous around angels. She hadn't fed in well over three days and her senses were punishing her for it. Back in the house she didn't notice because the other scents covered Colette's. Now however the wind was blowing it right to her. Violet swayed dangerously before straightening and saying hastily, "Sorry to leave in such a rush, but I need to hunt. Emil explain everything to Marta, okay?" Violet had told Emil after the first year she had known him about what she was, so she left Marta in his hands. She would probably take it better from him anyway. She needed to get out of there right now. With that Violet spread her wings as far as they would go and surged into to the sky toward the nearest forest.

Authors note: If anyone has ideas for situations for Lloyd and Violet to meet please tell me. I am hitting some issue with ideas. Please and thank you. Merry Christmas!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello and let me start by saying how sorry I am about not updating recently. My grandma has been in and out of the hospital multiple times and I am helping her move soon. I also do not have any ideas for this story without making it almost exactly like the actual game. I need ideas for the romance between Violet and Lloyd. Like how and when do they meet and why. Or even some ideas for how she meets her father. I am hitting writers block so if you want this story continued you will need to give me ideas.


End file.
